Casey
by SelfDestructIn54321
Summary: After the war; Everybody's factionless, and they're gettting the factions back together. Not an awesome summary, but yeah guys. If I continue, I'll give the plot away, lovelies. T for paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Casey's name—credit goes to Casey Mannion, who may or may not be reading this (review if you are)-and Veronica Roth. I OWN NOTHING, LOVELIES. Anyway. On to the story (imagine viking voice)! Excuse my stupididy in the first scene; I've never drank, and I've never been drunk. So. Bare with me. And review XD for drunk Casey.**

Chapter 1

Loud guffaws of laughter filled the Cranberry Sweets & More shop, a few confusing streets away from Harriet, where Casey's house was; the laughter wasn't hers, but one of her friends'. She couldn't tell, because three of them were laughing, two were boys, and everything was foggy, most likely due to the three bottles of liquor she'd had.

"Hey," said Maddy, Casey's best friend. "Let's jump off a building."

Casey burst into laughter, hiding her face in her hands and dropping the glass bottle of alchohol.

"Holy shit." Gaped Elizabeth Alger in shock.

"Oh geez, here she goes." Said Ebony West, who wasn't drunk.

Casey pounced on the broken glass with a gasp. "DON'T DIE ON ME!" She screamed. Dixie West—Ebony's little sister, who was sixteen as Casey was tommarow—snickered.

Pearl West—who was a toddler, and therefore not drunk—stuck her tongue out at the teenagers, rolled herself into a ball, and promptly hit her head on Ebony's foot, where she'd placed it where her sister wouldn't slam into the wall.

"Guys, it's time to go home." Ebony said firmly.

"What IS this?!" Exclaimed Seth Ruiz gayly.

Casey bolted to her feet to meet him at a fishtank-ish container that went to her waist; there, she yelled, "It's CANDAY!" And slammed her face into the many-years-old sugar-filled morsels. "Ew," she said, making a face. "I individual wrapping."

"WHAT MONSTERS!" Exclaimed Seth.

"You're idiots!" Ebony exclaimed. "I'm taking Pearl and Dixie and going home because you're idiots!"

Kelvin Yates made a face himself at their Candor chaperone and began to dance badly to nonexistent music.

"You know he's choosing Amity." Said Maddie.

"Yes, but we're joining _Dauntless."_ Casey said, singing the last part.

"SO AM I!" Yelled Seth. Casey thought he'd be suited much more for Abnegation.

"Me too." Phillip, Elizabeth's boyfriend, said quietly.

Casey unwrapped a candy and put it in her mouth, thinking of how good it was that her friends were all going to transfer to Dauntless.

Nothing in her life ever went that well.

**:P. This was shortt . . . Review, lovelies! Yeah, I'll shut up now. Beware of irregular updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**:P. Disclaimer: Disclaimed. SOTD: Katy Perry/Who Am I Living For.**

Chapter 2

Casey's hand patted the ground agitatedly, searching for her blanket; when she didn't find it, she groaned, lifting her head and looking around for it. When she saw her surroundings, the sun shining from the window, she sat straight up, giving herself a splitting headache.

"Guys! Guys, wake up!" She hissed frantically, pulling at Maddy's hair until she slapped Casey.

Casey stomped downstairs, buttoning her jacket to hide the fact that the only think that was clean was a crop top she'd never worn before, that might be acceptable in Dauntless, but she wouldn't dare wear it around her mother.

"Casey?" Asked said mother. "I know you . . . " She trailed, and gulped. "I know you think that you're adept for Dauntless, but-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me not to choose Dauntless."

"Casey—I don't know—I just-" Her mother sighed. "I don't- You know I was Dauntless. I remember the initiation, I-"

"You were Dauntless?"

"_Case._ Yes, I was. And I remember the initiation, I remember how hard it was. Please don't pick them, I don't want you to get hurt!" Casey shoved past her mother, and grabbed a banana on her way out the door.

"You don't get to situate my life, mom!" She exclaimed.

"I am you mother, Casey!" In one swift motion, she spun.

"_Shut up!" _She hissed, and her mother backed up a step. "Who am I living for, mom?! You. Don't. Get. To. Tell. Me. How. To. Run. My. Life!"

"You really are Dauntless." Her mother said flatly, and it was like an insult; Casey stumbled outside backwards, holding back tears.

"Mom?" Mumbled Maddy, next to her.

"Jackass." She responded.

"Mine understood." Maddy replied.

"Madeline Shye." Said a voice robotically; Johanna Reyes, who was hosting the ceremony.

Casey touched her friend's shoulder for luck as she went to the stage; as expected, her blood poured over the Dauntless coals.

It took quite a while to get to her, but when she heard the calm, "Casey Mannion," expell from Johanna Reyes's mouth, she felt a smile curl her own mouth as she lightly marched to the stage; she didn't even wince when she cut her hand, and smiled wider when the Dauntless embraced her, shouting loudly, louder than any others.

When the last name was called—Aaron Bass from Amity—the Dauntless start running to the exit.

Casey looked at Maddy, who shrugged; then, they both began running with their new faction.


End file.
